I Dreamed A Dream
by forever.young '94
Summary: Nora is having a hard time sleeping after the traumatising incident with Jules, so Patch decides to drop in one night and help her- with a little assistance from electric hands, vampire kisses and a dream. One-shot, the best of fluff :P enjoy


_Nora..._

I jolted out of the dark abyss that was sleep, momentarily disorientated. I could have sworn I heard my name being called. It was much too dark to be even close to morning yet; the darkness of my bedroom was impenetrable. The only light came from the bedside table in the shape of my alarm clock. The luminous numbers glowed 3:30am.

With a disgruntled groan, I threw myself back down to my pillow, curling up and drawing the covers to my chin. Ever since that night with Jules, I hadn't had a single restful sleep. I still had nightmares about the ski mask, and falling off rafters into a deep and dark vast of nothingness.

_Nora._

My eyes flew open, and I jerked upright. Patch.

_May I come in?_

My breathing quickened as I fumbled for my lamp switch. After knocking over a number of photo frames and nudging a book to the floor with a muted _thud_, I found it. The room glowed with a soft, warm light and I staggered out of bed. Tiptoeing to my window, I drew the curtains back an inch. The sky was a watered-down grey, and the trees and houses were all shadowed, a hazy silhouette against the sky. A darker figure stood below. Drawing the curtains back and sliding the window up to the fullest, I leaned out, shivering. "What _are _you doing? Don't you sleep?"

"You're confusing me with a vampire, I sleep, ok?" I could hear the smirk in his voice. Rolling my eyes, I stepped away from the window to glance into the mirror hanging over my dresser. Tumble weed hair and smudged mascara. _Oh God._

I was just about to tilt back over the window to whisper to Patch that now was not a goodtime to re-enact Romeo and Juliet, balcony scene, _without_ letting him seem how large my hair had expanded in sleep. But before I could utter a word there was a rustling, scraping noise and Patch was suddenly clambering up the side of my house.

"What the hell?" I demanded, clapping my hands over my head. After squeezing his long limbs through my window, he gave a triumphant grin.

"Hey," he strayed near the window, eyeing me. "Nice jammies," he ran his dark eyes up and down my sleep ensemble. I was wearing a white camisole and baggy, floral pyjama pants. The gleam in his eyes begged me closer.

"Patch," I stumbled forwards, clumsy with exhaustion. He caught me when I stepped on the hem of my pants and fell forwards. One large hand came up to cradle my heavy head; the other was wrapped tight around my waist. I nuzzled my face into the crook of his neck, inhaling the scent I associated with Patch; mint, damp earth and the faintest whiff of cigars. "I haven't been sleeping well," I mumbled into his skin, linking my fingers to his shirt.

"I know. That's why I came to check on you; you were having nightmares."

"How did you..." I caught the knowing look in his eyes, "Oh, right." The mind reading.

"Do want me to help you get to sleep?" he offered unexpectedly. I narrowed my eyes playfully.

"You're not going to read me a bedtime story, are you?" I wrapped my arms around his waist and snuggled close, revelling in his touch.

I heard his dark chuckle through his chest, so I glanced up at him. "The types of stories I would tell you aren't the sort to help you get to sleep."

I bit my lip to hide a smile. "I can imagine. So what do you propose to help me sleep?" I ran my fingers through his soft, black hair, tugging slightly at the strands. He made a low, satisfied sound and snapped both arms tight around my waist, tackling me onto the bed.

My heart thumped unsteadily and my breathing hitched. I hit the soft mattress first, sinking into the soft expanse, Patch above me. He gathered up my wrists and pulled them up over my head, pinning me to the bed. He gave a lethal grin and leaned down to run his lips down my throat.

"It seems a little cold in this room. No wonder you can't sleep. I thought I would do the honour of warming it up a little," he laughed quietly, his breath on my neck sending shivers across my skin.

I gave a shaky laugh, trying to free my wrists. It was useless, his hands were like iron shackles. "That's very considerate of you, kind sir," I giggled, breathless. In one of his hands held both of mine, while the other skimmed down the length of my arm, curving around my shoulder and tracing my ribs. I arched my back slightly, jolting as his fingers caused sensations to skitter across my skin. His fingers stilled.

"Are you ticklish, Nora?" His teeth shone white in the darkness and his eyes, darker than night, sparkled with humour and desire.

I swallowed heavily, trying to hide the panic from my eyes. _Oh, no._

"No, not at all," I lied, knowing my palms were turning slick.

"I don't think you're being entirely truthful, Angel," he murmured, ducking his head to brush a swift kiss upon my lips. I close my eyes, stretching my neck, reaching for another kiss, another taste. But he stayed out of reach, a wicked smile still playing on his face.

Trying to distract him, I glared at him, attempting to appear stern. "I thought you were going to _help_ me get to sleep?" I accused.

_Nice try, Angel._

"No! No, Patch, please!" I writhed and squealed as his fingers attacked my sides, releasing my wrists so he could use both hands. I curled into a defensive ball, tried to bury myself beneath the covers to avoid his electric hands, but he was everywhere. I pushed at him, unable to sway him. Using his hard torso, I shoved myself backward, so much so that I fell off the bed.

Gazing up at the dark ceiling, dazed and winded, I coughed hair out of my mouth. Patch's dark head appeared from over the bed, his eyes both bright with amusement and shadowed with concern. "Nora? You ok there?"

I blinked and sat up slowly, wincing slightly. "Yeah, all good. No blood, no foul."

A smile lurked at the corners of his mouth as he reached forward, grasping my arms and hauling me towards him. His earthy scent enveloped me as he wrapped his arms around my torso, settling me on his lap.

"Sorry, Angel," he murmured in my ear, hugging me close.

"I forgive you," I whispered, "but please, just don't do that again. I almost wet myself."

Patch pulled back, looking at me. Then he began to laugh, a deep, jubilant sound that shook his whole frame, me included.

"You're cute when you're like this."

"Like what?"

"All tired and annoyed and_ hot,"_ he winked suggestively. I raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry, but I'm feeling stone cold over here. I think I'm catching frostbite –" I yelped in shock as he flipped back down to lay on the mattress, pulling me with him. To my horror I found myself straddling him, my thighs on either side of his leg, hands braced against his hard chest. My wild curls hung down from my head to make a curtain of snarling vines around the two of us. Automatically I leant back, attempting to roll off him, cheeks burning. He wasn't having that. Grabbing my waist, he rolled us over so I was under him once again, trapped. I opened my mouth to protest, knowing my mother was just on the other side of the house, but Patch kissed me hard, stifling my words with his mouth.

Our lips were glued together, moving in perfect, sweet synchronisation. His tongue ran along my bottom lip, and I gave a low moan. I tore myself away from him, gasping for breath. While my mouth was busy drawing in much needed oxygen, his mouth was gently biting the side of my neck.

"I thought you said...you weren't a...vampire," I tried to say, breathless. I felt his mouth curve into a grin against my throat.

"No, but I still think you taste good," he laughed darkly, letting his teeth graze my earlobe. I shivered.

"A vampire saying that would seem sexier," I argued, teasing him. He pulled up to press another fevered kiss on my lips, teeth flashing in a grin.

"Come on, vampires are _so _two years ago. I think fallen angels are way cooler," one arm slid under my back, winding around my waist.

"Mmm, I don't know," I hedged, biting my lip to keep from smirking.

"I know your weakness," he threatened, his eyes teasing me. "Admit fallen angels are sexier than vamps, and I promise not to use your kryptonite against you."

I stared him down, neither of us breaking the silence. He waggled his fingers at me, and I broke. "OK, ok! Fallen angels are _so _much sexier than vampires. There, you happy?"

"Ecstatic," he beamed, using his free hand to gather my hair up, fanning it across the pillow. The arm around my waist pulled me up, pressing me closer to Patch. He swept one feather-like kiss to the corner of my mouth, smiling into me. He moved his hand from my hair to the side of my face, cradling it while his thumb stroked my cheek tenderly. "I think I've done my job," he whispered slyly, nodding to my flushed cheeks.

"How do I know the bad dreams won't just come back?" I countered, not wanting him to leave now, ever.

"I'll stay with you," he promised, "and make sure they don't."

"Really?" My heart leapt in hope.

"Angel, I'll take care of you. It's my job, anyway." He had shifted off me to lie beside me, both of us on our sides, faces inches from each others.

"...Ok. But, I don't know how I'm going to get to sleep with you here," I yawned, letting him turn me around so he could drape an arm around my waist, nestling in close behind me. His warmth burned through the thin cotton of my clothes, the heat scorching my heart.

We were quiet, only the gentle rustling of the leaves from the tree outside my window could be heard. Gradually, my eyes grew heavy, weighed down with exhaustion. The world began to blur together, my will to stay awake being slowly broken away with the ever powerful waves of sleep. They drew me in, pulling me with a current too strong to resist.

Opening my eyes, I woke to an unfamiliar place, where the colours were vibrant and the scent surrounding me was intoxicating. I was on the edge of a forest, the lush green foliage sparkling with dew like diamonds in the rising sun. Getting to my feet, I looked around in wonder. _This is a dream_, I realised. Unlike my recent dreams of terror and running for my life, this one was completely peaceful. I was overwhelmed with a well known presence of safety, and I began to search for the source.

In the distance a figure stepped out from behind a tree, his dark hair and dusky skin all too recognisable. He loped towards me, his defined limbs adorned in a crisp white shirt and dark pants. I marvelled at him, so well dressed, and glanced down at myself. To my surprise, I was wearing a soft white dress with a sweet heart neckline and billows of white chiffon flowing to my knees.

I tore my eyes from the beautiful dress to meet Patch's, the obsidian jewels shining brightly. Without another word he held out a hand, beckoning me forward. I met his hand, enclosing it with my own. He drew me to him, setting a hand to the small of my back while the other kept my hand. With that he began to dance slowly, turning us around in a graceful circle.

I rested my head against his shoulder, not saying anything for there were no words needed. Music suddenly began, soft, fluent piano swirling around us in a glowing, golden mist. I felt no need to seek out where the music was coming from, for I was perfectly content how I was.

It was only after a while that I began to stir, morning beginning to tear me from the most wonderful, beautiful dream I had ever had. It was then that I finally felt the familiar presence in the back of my mind.

It was Patch.


End file.
